Those Stupid Dreams
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Rin has strange dreams about a certain daiyoukai... what does Sesshomaru do to stop this?


**Halo, everybody! Now, Before you read this story, I have some warnings for you!**

**WARNINGS:**

**This is a LEMON fic. If you are offended by this, please do not read this story.**

**This fic is loli, meaning that Rin is fourteen. BUT, in the feudal era, girls got married when they were that age (most of the time even younger). Sixteen year-olds would have, like, three kids.**

**Since I have given you my warnings, please DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT leave me angry reviews about pedophilia or something like that. Understand? Thank you.**

**NOW READ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**!

~~~~0000~~~~~0000~~~~~~

It was night in the Sengoku Jidai. The forest was calm, with the bright, full, moon lighting up the starry skies.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was sitting against a tree, gazing at the girl before him. Rin's eyes were closed, her lashes brushing against her cheek.

It was late now, and Sesshomaru could not sleep. No, he was not restless with the long-gone andrenaline he had coursing through him hours ago fighting a demon.

No, it wasn't because of that. In fact, he was kept awake by the sweet scent of Rin's arousal hanging in the air. Apparently, Rin was having a wet dream.

Sesshomaru changed his position against the tree, though his face betrayed nothing. It was cold and emotionless, as always.

"Milord…" Rin moaned in her sleep. "Lord Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru… _Oh_…"

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek, and drew his knee to his chest. His erection wouldn't go away. Hearing Rin's moans and strong arousal, had his body, as his emotions, go on hyperdrive. It was all he could do from waking up the sleeping girl, and mating with her right then and there.

Trying to regain his self-control, Sesshomaru fixed his gaze at Rin again. She was fourteen now, and travelling with him again, two years after her staying at Kaede's village. She was now taller, her head reaching an inch above the bottom of his chest. Her face was still child-like, and her hair was silky and dark. Her chest was now developing, but still small. But, they were enough for him to place in his hands, and-

_Damn it_, thought Sesshomaru. _I can't control my hormones for two seconds._

"Mmm… hah… hah… oh…" Rin moaned again.

Sesshomaru felt his control slip again. He was hard to the point of pain, now. And he was pretty sure his eyes were fading to red. Growling, he clenched his fists.

_Damn, what this girl could do to him._

~~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Rin noticed the Sesshomaru was looking everywhere but her. She would say good morning to him, and he would clench his fists and stare at the ground like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

_Was it something I said, or did?_ Wondered Rin. It was hard to tell, since his face was impassive as always.

Rin blushed as she remembered what she had been dreaming the earlier night. His fingers, teasing her entrance, and him bending down to lick away all her arousal…

Rin shook her head. _Stop thinking about that, Rin!_ She screamed internally. Climbing on top of Ah-Un, she sat on the leather saddle, and the two-headed beast followed their impassive Lord.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks. Her mind had wondered back to the dream again, and a pool of heat was gathering at the secret spot between her thighs. Rin squeezed her legs together, trying to relieve herself. It barely worked.

Sesshomaru smelt a new wave of arousal from Rin, and nearly stopped in his tracks. Great. The sweet scent was beginning to arouse him, but he kept himself impassive.

_Tonight,_ He thought. _Tonight, I'll make Rin mine. I cannot be distracted by her… by my frustration anymore. I will take her, tonight._

"Jaken." Said Sesshomaru. The toad demon in question nearly tripped, his master had startled him.

"Y-yes, Milord?" stuttered Jaken.

"Tonight, I want you and Ah-Un to hunt for food. Far away." Sesshomaru ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes… M-M-M-Milord…" Jaken whimpered. "W-W-Why…s-sir?"

"Do not question me." Sesshomaru replied curtly. Jaken bowed and started to walk, but only after his Lord had started walking. He did not want to be stepped on if he went ahead of the icy demon.

~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~

Rin squirmed in her sleep, sweating. She was having yet _another_ erotic dream. She knew she shouldn't have thought about Lord Sesshomaru before falling asleep! Rin's dream was making her moan and gasp, and she rolled over in her sleep.

She suddenly felt a hand shake her gently awake, and the action startled her into wakefulness.

"Rin… Rin…" Hearing her Lord Sesshomaru's voice beckoning call, she opened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin looked into Sesshomaru's golden orbs, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She couldn't fathom how she could look him in the eye after the dream she just had. It seemed… inappropriate. Then again, having wet dreams about him wasn't appropriate, either.

"Yes, milord?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru kept his face impassive and emotionless. "Do you always moan my name in your sleep?"

Rin blushed harder, if it were even possible. Great, now he had caught her! What would Lord Sesshomaru think of her, now?

Sesshomaru took that as a yes. He couldn't help the smug feeling creeping inside him. So, he proceeded with his inquisitions.

"Rin," he said, his façade unwavering. "If you seek relief from your arousal, you need only ask."

Rin stared in shock at what he was implying. He wasn't serious… was he? But then again, when was Lord Sesshomaru _not_ serious?

"M-Milord…" Rin stuttered, looking down at her lap like it was the most interesting in the world, "Are you… Are you saying that…?"

Sesshomaru moved his arm, letting it oh-so-casually brush against her thighs. He smelt Rin's arousal grow stronger, and he felt himself lose control.

With a growl, he pinned her against the forest floor, her arms above her head. He leaned down until their noses were touching.

Looking at her in the eye, he said, "What do you _think_ I'm saying to you Rin? Allow me to grant you some relief."

When Rin felt Sesshomaru's lips softly press on hers, she thought her heart would leap out of her chest. He was kissing her! Lord Sesshomaru, the most unfeeling man in the world, _was kissing her!_

Sesshommaru was worried when he realized Rin wasn't kissing him back. Had he startled her that much? He was relieved when Rin got over her initial shock, and kissed him back.

Passionately, they kissed for a while, until Sesshomaru broke away to kiss her neck, while undoing her kosode.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin moaned against the kisses being pressed against her neck. Sesshomaru growled.

"Do not call me that, Rin." He growled aginst the crook of her neck, "This Sesshomaru wishes for you to drop the the honorific you place on my name."

Rin cried out as his hand finally undid her clothing, and squeezed her tiny breast.

"S-Sesshomaru!" she gasped. Sesshomaru broke away from her neck then, and sat up. He calmly allowed Rin to help him remove his clothing, as well as hers. When they were both naked, he ground his hips against hers and groped her chest. Rin moaned as his lips wrapped around her nipple, which was hard due to the chilly night air.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin moaned as his hand started to tease her other breast.

"Bitch… I want you to scream my name." he told Rin. Rin froze, tears starting to prick behind her eyes.

Smelling hurt in her scent, Sesshoomaru sat up, staring at her hurt-filled eyes.

"Rin… what is wrong?" he asked gently.

"Why… why did you call me that?" Rin choked out. Sesshomaru mentally hit himself with Jaken's staff. She didn't know what he meant! Rin thought that he was using the derogatory word so often used by humans.

"Many male inu youkai call their mates 'bitch'." He explained simply. "It's a term of endearment for us."

Rin felt her heart swell. Sesshomaru never called her anything endearing before, so this made her smile.

"Oh… well… that's good, then."

Sesshomaru gave her a peck on the lips, and placed his hands between her thighs, separating her legs. Slowly, he kissed his way down to her wet pussy, and took a long, tortuous, lick.

Rin cried out and bucked her hips into his face. Sesshomaru smiled against her pussy, and started to suck her clit. Rin screamed his name, and orgasmed right in his face.

Sesshomaru put his tongue in her hole and drank all that came out of her. When she was done, he went back to her chest, and sucked and kissed her breasts softly.

"Rin, this will hurt at first. Please bear with me."

Rin nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru positioned himself between her legs, and thrust fast into her. Hearing her cry of pain, Sesshomaru started to apologetically nuzzle her neck.

"I had to do it fast, to mae the pain go quick." He murmured into her neck. "I would never intentionally hurt you, Rin."

Rin smiled at him. "It's alright, Sesshomaru. The pain's worth it, if it means being with you."

Sesshomaru kissed her, and started to move. At first it was just gentle thrusts, which turned into a furious pounding. Rin was screaming his name over and over, and he gave out long, drawn out grunts and growls. The sounds he was making seemed to arouse Rin more, and she came off the bat.

"My… mokomoko, Rin. Rub it." he ordered. Rin nodded through her pleasured haze, and proceeded to rub his fluffy, white, mokomoko. At once, Sesshomaru's thrust became more furious and hard, and she noticed his eyes starting to fade to red.

Rin was shocked when he leaned down and bit her in the neck, swallowing a gulpful of her blood.

When he pulled his fangs from the bite, he licked it to soothe the wound. His thrusts died down, until he stopped.

"Sesshomaru…?" Rin asked in confusion. Sesshomaru pulled out of her, and Rin frowned at the loss of the pleasurable contact. Lying down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"You are my mate now. You'll age as I will," he informed her. "Our souls were bound when I bit you."

"Why… why would you do that?" asked Rin.

"I did it because I am in love with you, Rin. No one else can compare to you."

"I love you, too." Rin smiled tenderly at him, and, to her surprise, he smiled back.

"The mark will be crescent moon." He told her, his hand touching the fresh mark.

"Like yours?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. Rin, next time you have a wet dream, don't ever hesitate to go to me. I will be more than happy to ease your frustration." he told her.

Rin smile at her mate. "Well, it seems like we'll be having lot's of fun from now on. I wonder what Master Jaken's reaction will be…"

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
